Big Time Sunshine
by MilaStardust
Summary: Kendall, Carlos, James e Logan estão voltando de mais uma turnê e só querem voltar pra casa e rever os amigos. Mas ele acabam se metendo em mais uma confusão e agora tem de correr contra o relógio para chegarem em Los Angeles a tempo para o noivado tão esperado de Logan e Camille.
1. Viagem inesperada

O show daquela tarde havia acabado há alguns minutos, mas Carlos, Logan, Kendall e James ainda podiam ouvir os gritos das fãs há um grande distância. Não dava pra dizer se eram reais ou só um zumbido que havia permanecido no ouvido, como quando um balão estoura e parece fazer um eco dentro do seu cérebro durante os minutos seguintes. Agora, a próxima missão dos quatro garotos era pegar um avião até Los Angeles e se prepararem para o noivado de Logan e Camille, que aconteceria dali a dois dias. Eram cinco da tarde quando chegaram ao aeroporto de Seatle.

- Aí, eu to com fome. – Carlos disse. – Alguém tem alguma comida e quer dar pra mim? – Perguntou esperançoso.

- Não. – Os outros três murmuraram em uníssono.

- Mas se você for comprar as passagens pra gente, eu compro uma vitamina pra você – Kendall disse.

-Beleza ! – O baixinho respondeu, correndo até o balcão. Kendall rolou os olhos enquanto ia até a pequena venda na entrada do aeroporto. Sua camisa xadrez azul balançava enquanto ele corria.

- Quatro passagens pra Los Angeles, por favor - Carlos disse para a moça atrás do balcão.

- Um momento por favor. – Ela disse. Seus óculos escorregaram para a ponta do nariz.

Ele começou a bater os dedos na mesa irritantemente, enquanto esperava a moça simpática digitar no computador e mexer em papeis que ele não sabia o que era.

- Aqui esta senhor- Ela disse – E aqui estão as suas senhorita. Boa viagem.

- Obrigada.

Carlos gostou da voz que ouviu. É claro que sim, era de uma garota. Ele se virou para ver quem estava ao seu lado.

- Ai meu pai, eu tô no céu.. – Disse em voz baixa.

- Desculpa, você disse alguma coisa ? – A garota perguntou. Carlos achou seus cabelos ruivos incríveis. E ela tinha cheiro de morango.

- Nada não. – Ele sorriu e remexeu os dedos nervoso. – Então, qual é o seu nome?

Ela sorriu para ele.

- É Michelle.

- Meu nome é..

- Carlos, do Big Time Rush ! Eu sei, conheço a sua banda.

- Legal ! – Ele sorriu mais ainda. Como adorava ser um popstar! – Talvez a gente se encontre por aí um dia desses e pega um cineminha.

Michelle deu de ombros.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Eu queria poder ficar e conversar, mas agora eu preciso ir. Eu e as minhas amigas vamos pro Havaí.

- E eu tenho que tomar vitamina - Carlos disse e pegou as passagens do balcão. – É que eu to com muita fome. Tchauzinho!

Ele correu até os outros garotos. Kendall estava de cara fechada.

- Eu quase tomei a sua vitamina! – Disse – Tinha que demorar tanto tempo?

- Ei, ele tava azarando uma gatinha ! – James falou. – Isso é totalmente aceitável. Está perdoado, meu amigo.

Ele e Carlos bateram as mãos .

- Ta, vamos logo,eu quero ver a Camille ! – Logan reclamou.

- Por que está tão ansioso pra morrer? – James disse enquanto caminhavam até o local de embarque.

- Eu não vou morrer, vou me casar!

- É a mesma coisa.

Logan deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Ei, não bagunce o meu cabelo ! – James chiou.

- Mexe comigo de novo e você vai ver o que eu vou fazer com ele! – Logan ameaçou.

- AH ! – James gritou, levando as mãos a cabeça.

- Dá pra vocês pararem? – Kendall os repreendeu. – Tão parecendo duas criancinhas.

_Chamando voo 154 para Los Angeles... _Eles ouviram dos alto falantes.

- Viram? – Kendall disse – É o nosso voo. Agora vamos logo pra eu poder ver a minha mãe e pro Logan finalmente ver a noiva dele.

O garoto gênio sorriu quando ele disse aquilo. Mal podia esperar pra voltar pra casa.

* * *

- Passagens por favor – Um cara muito alto e moreno disse a eles.

Carlos as tirou do bolso e olhou para era mesmo muito alto.

- Ei, você parece o Trem de Carga ! – O menino baixinho disse, se lembrando do segurança de Gustavo.

- Quem é Trem de Carga? – O cara grandão perguntou.

- Carlos, entrega logo as passagens pra ele ! – Logan pediu.

- Ta bomm ! !

Cara Grandão ( em seu crachá dizia que ele se chamava Roger) olhou as passagens e disse:

- O avião de vocês é aquele ali – Apontou para a direita. – Boas viagem!

- Muito obrigado – Kendall disse – Vamos ?

- Sim ! – Logan vibrou.

Roger olhou para Carlos e sussurrou:

- Qual é o problema do seu amigo?

- Ah – Carlos respondeu – Ele vai se casar.

- Oh ! – Roger exclamou e sorriu para Logan – Boa sorte!

O garoto nerd franziu as sobrancelhas confuso

- O quê..? – Ele disse, enquanto seus amigos o empurravam em direção ao avião.

Roger ficou acenando para eles, depois tirou do bolso um Bolo Gordo e deu uma mordida. Aquele era mesmo o melhor doce que existia em Seatle.

* * *

- Senhores, acordem senhores – A aeromoça chamou. Os garotos abriram os olhos , sonolentos. – Já estamos pousando.

Os quatro tiraram os cintos quando sentiram as rodas do avião deslizarem no chão e esticaram as pernas.

A porta se abriu minutos depois, e Kendall praticamente correu até ela.

- Estamos de volta Los Angeles! – Disse. Seus olhos e ouvidos se ajustaram ao local. Ou ele estava com muito sono, ou aquele lugar estava muito estranho. Era impressão ou ele estava ouvindo grilos? Grilos em L.A ? Ele piscou.

- Oh garoto – Uma senhora de idade cutucou suas costas. – Vai ficar aí plantado? Eu quero descer!

Kendall andou para o lado estático e a deixou passar.

- Ta tudo bem aí, Kendall? – James perguntou.

- Não..- Ele gemeu

- Por que não ? – Logan pegou em seus ombros.

Kendall olhou ao redor mais uma vez , só pra se certificar de que talvez estivesse errado. Mas não estava.

- Bem, eu não sei se vocês perceberam.. – Ele começou a dizer – MAS ISSO AQUI NÃO É LOS ANGELES!

- É claro que não – Disse a senhora que estava ao lado deles. – Vocês são tapados ou o quê? Estamos no Havaí !

- O QUÊ? – Logan gritou.

- O quê? – James e Kendall gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Os três olharam zangados para Carlos.

- Ops! – Ele disse.


	2. Lembranças

- Havaí ? Nos estamos no Havaí? – James disse em voz alta. –Como é que _isso_ foi acontecer ?

- Foi mal, foi mal, foi mal ! – Carlos se desculpava sem parar. – Eu devo ter confundido as passagens com as daquela garota! Ela me disse que vinha pra cá!

- Ah, você acha? – Logan disse irônico.

- Calma pessoal – Kendall disse. – É só pegarmos um avião de volta. Nada de pânico. Agora, vamos procurar um lugar pra dormir, porque já está muito tarde e amanhã a gente resolve isso, ta legal?

- Não, não ta nada legal! – Logan disse entrando em pânico.

- Eu sei ! – Kendall disse – Mas é a melhor coisa a se fazer agora. Estamos sem malas, porque elas foram endereçadas pra chegar em Los Angeles e só temos um pouco de dinheiro. A gente liga pro Gustavo e eu garanto que ele vai resolver isso. – Kendall sorriu, tentando convencer a si mesmo. – Nós vamos ficar bem. Vai ficar tudo bem.

* * *

Pra sorte deles, eles não dormiram na rua, ou melhor dizendo, na praia. Uma pousada a beira mar ainda estava aberta e eles conseguiram um quarto pra dividir. James, Carlos e Kendall estavam tão exaustos que apagaram assim que suas cabeças tocaram em seus travesseiros. Logan tentou mandar uma mensagem para Camille, dizendo que iriam se atrasar um pouco e que ela não precisava se preocupar, mas seu celular estava sem sinal. Em menos de 36 horas eles estariam oficialmente noivos e ele só conseguia pensar na vontade que tinha de abraça-la naquele momento e beijar seus cabelos com cheiro de cereja. Ele sorriu encostado em seu travesseiro, olhando o ventilador de teto girar, se lembrando do dia em que ele a pediu em casamento.

Logan sabia que Camille não era uma garota nada típica e de jeito nenhum ele a pediria em casamento ajoelhando-se aos seus pés como normalmente todos os outros caras fazem com suas namoradas. Camille não era o tipo de pessoa que se encaixa em estatísticas e com certeza não estaria no meio de " a maioria prefere" ou " a maioria faz assim". Logan aprendeu que seu relacionamento com a garota de Connecticut quebraria todas as regras e a lógica a que ele se prendia não deveria ser usada. Nesses casos, o coração comanda e o cérebro só obedece.

_Era uma manhã ensolarada em Los Angeles e eles estavam na Times Square em Nova York, cantando para milhares de pessoas como sempre faziam. "You're not alone" chegou ao fim e eles cantariam a próxima música em poucos minutos, quando Logan fez um sinal para os caras e foi até o microfone._

_- Então, eu não sei se vocês sabem, mas esse show está sendo transmitido ao vivo na TV. – Ele disse. O publico vibrou e bateu palmas. – E a minha namorada prometeu que iria assistir.. – Deus do céu, como ele estava nervoso. Ele segurou o microfone com as duas mãos como se sua vida dependesse disso e pensou que a qualquer momento fosse desmaiar ali mesmo, na frente de toas aquelas pessoas. Mas se ele tinha coragem de dar um salto mortal de costas, aquilo não deveria ser um problema, não é?_

" _Respira cara, respira"_

_- Então, Camille, se você estiver me vendo agora...eu queria te pedir uma coisa._

_Os outros garotos se entreolharam sem acreditar que ele fosse mesmo dizer o que disse em seguida:_

_- Casa comigo? _

_As pessoas pareceram ir a loucura quando ele disse aquilo. Logan fez uma pausa antes de continuar._

_- Olha, eu não estou com o meu telefone agora, mas a Kelly – Ele apontou para a secretária do Gustavo que estava perto do palco – Está segurando ele pra mim. Me liga. Eu quero saber a sua resposta._

_Camille disse a ele depois, que seus dedos tremiam enquanto ela apertava os botões do celular. Mas que havia sido um dos dias mais perfeitos da sua vida. Ouvir aquilo fez Logan pensar que o que tinha feito valeu a pena._

_Quando o celular vibrou na mão de Kelly, ela o colocou no viva voz, perto do microfone. O público fez silêncio, apreensivo pela resposta._

_- Logan ? – Ele ouviu Camille dizer do outro lado da linha._

_- Camille, está me ouvindo? – Perguntou._

_- Estou._

_- E então..? – Ele praticamente prendeu a respiração._

_Então a ouviu rir do outro lado. Adorava aquele som._

_- Eu quero ser a sua garota pra sempre. – Ela disse._

_Logan sorriu._

_- Então, isso é um sim?_

_- É claro que é um sim, seu bobo ! Quer que eu vá até aí te dar um tapa pra você ver que eu estou falando sério?_

_Ele deu uma risada e disse:_

_- Não precisa, amor._

_- EI ! – Gustavo gritou – ISSO AQUI É UM SHOW E NÃO UMA NOVELA! CÃES, CANTEM AGOORAA ! _

_Cantar "Cover girl" naquele momento não poderia ter sido mais perfeito._

Ele colocou o telefone na mesa. Seus olhos não conseguiam mais ficar abertos e ele finalmente adormeceu. Pelo menos em seus sonhos, Logan sabia que Camille estaria. E ele também queria estar lá para vê-la.


	3. Presos

Depois de amanhecer, os garotos tomaram um café da manhã tropical e foram até a recepção se despedir do pessoal da pousada. Diferentemente do Palmwoods, que era sempre agitado, aquele local transpirava tranqüilidade e o gerente tinha mais simpatia do que eles tinham visto em todos os anos de convivência com o .

- Mas vocês não podem ir embora agora ! – Ele disse. – Tem que participar do Festival do Aloha! –Sua camiseta florida e extremamente colorida parecia gritar aquilo por ele.

- O que é "Festival do Aloha" ? – Perguntaram os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

- É uma comemoração para iniciar o mês e dar bom dia ao sol ! Turistas adoram!

Kendall olhou sem jeito para o senhor bondoso.

- Me desculpe, senhor – Ele disse – Mas nós realmente precisamos voltar pra casa.

- Mas o festival é tão bom ! – Ele pareceu desolado por um momento – Tem muita comida !

Os olhos de Carlos brilharam.

- O que mais tem lá ? – Ele perguntou.

- Meninas bonitas ! – Senhor Bondoso respondeu.

- Uh ! – James pegou seu pente – Alguém aqui vai ter um dia cheio – Ele sorriu para seu o reflexo no espelho do lobby.

- Deixa a gente ficar, Kendall, por favooor ! – Carlos pediu de mãos juntas.

- Mas..- Logan começou a dizer.

- É , o James aqui precisa conhecer as havaianas!

- Mas..- Logan repetiu

- TÁ ! – Kendall disse – A gente fica um pouquinho. _Só_ um pouquinho. E depois, vamos embora.

- É ! – James e Carlos disseram.

- Ah...- Logan disse.

- Relaxa – Kendall colocou as mãos em seus ombros. – O que pode acontecer de errado?

* * *

- Eu não quero ir pra casa nunca mais ! – Carlos gritou. Três garotas o abanavam e lhe davam frutas frescas enquanto ele se divertia sentado em uma espécie de trono. Estava se sentindo o próprio Rei Julian.

Kendall tomava água de coco com canudinho e Logan olhava boquiaberto para Carlos.

- Eu disse que a gente deveria ter ido pra casa!- Falou.

James se sentou na areia ao lado de uma garota morena de cabelos pretos e escorridos. Seus olhos eram amendoados e ela tinha flores cor de rosa no cabelo.

- Oi, eu sou James Diamond do Big Time Rush.

A garota olhou para ele.

- O que é Big Time Rush ?

- O quê? – James olhou para ela incrédulo – Como você nunca ouviu falar da maior banda da história? Nunca viu esse rostinho aqui? – Apontou para si mesmo.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Ta, tudo bem – James suspirou. – Mas já que é assim, que tal a gente, sabe, se conhecer melhor?

- Se conhecer melhor?

- É, tipo, se beijar.

- Ah – os olhos dela brilharam – Claro !

Kendall e Logan olhavam impressionados enquanto James beijava a garota estranha.

- Olha – O loiro disse – Esse é o novo recorde dele. Conseguiu beijar uma garota em menos de um minuto de conversa.

- É, bom pra ele.. mas isso não me faz ficar com menos vontade de ir embora ! – Logan reclamou.

* * *

- Ótimo ! – A garota havaiana disse a James – Agora podemos nos casar!

James congelou.

- Espera aí, como é que é?

- Você me beijou, agora tem que se casar comigo. Sãos os costumes na minha tribo.

- Tribo..? – James piscou. Não era possível que ele tivesse caído nessa outra vez .- Olha aqui, eu não vou me casar tão cedo. Eu só queria te beijar e só. – Em seguida, deu um gole na água de coco que estava tomando.

A garota fez um beicinho. Então começou a chorar.

- EU FUI JOGADA AO VENTOOO ! – Gritou . – PAPAI ! PAPAI!

James se sentiu mal. Não queria ter feito ninguém chorar. Mas era isso ou se casar. Nem pensar.

Foi então que sentiu uma sombra pairar acima dele.

- Aí, quem é que ta tampando o meu sol.. – Ele olhou para cima. Um homem enorme o encarava. Ele vestia uma túnica colorida bem grande e tinha um monte de penas na cabeça e flores no pescoço. Se não fosse tão assustador, James teria rido das estranhas escolhas de roupa dele.

- Foi você que fez a minha filha, princesa Shaya, chorar?

James se encolheu.

- Eu..bem...na verdade, eu..

- PRENDAM ELE ! PRENDAM ELE AGOOORA !

James viu seus braços serem imobilizados por dois homens tão feios quanto o primeiro.

- O quê? Não podem me prender, eu sou James Diamond ! Ahhhhhhh !

- Ei, o que estão fazendo ? – Kendall gritou. Ele correu até eles com Logan e Carlos em seus calcanhares. – Não podem levá-lo.

- Ah não? – O cacique rei, seja lá o que ele era, perguntou. – Então eu vou prender vocês também!

- O quê?– Os três disseram juntos.

Logan olhou de cara amarrada para Kendall. O garoto loiro fez um expressão culpada:

- É...- Disse – Agora eu também quero ir pra casa.

* * *

Os quatro foram levados floresta adentro até a aldeia da tribo Pinganamanga ( que concluíram ser um nome bem engraçado) e depois jogados dentro de uma jaula.

Logan se encolheu em um canto e parecia que ia chorar.

James, Kendall e Carlos olharam para ele cheios de culpa. Se não tivessem olhado para eles mesmos e tivessem sido menos egoístas, estariam voando pra casa nesse momento. Mas agora, eles nem sabiam se iriam sair dali vivos e talvez Logan nunca mais pudesse ver a garota dele.

- Então, o que a gente faz agora? – James perguntou em voz baixa.

- Eu não tenho a mínima ideia. –Kendall disse.

- Nós vamos morrer ? –Carlos choramingou.

Kendall olhou para ele.

- Eu não sei Carlitos. Eu não sei.


	4. Carlos salva o dia

- Tudo bem, precisamos de um plano – Kendall disse. Pelo que ele sabia de tribos havaianas, os prisioneiros viravam comida de vulcão. E ele não queria virar churrasco, espetinho de gente, carvão ou qualquer coisa relativamente parecida.

- Já sei ! – Carlos levantou o dedo. – E se a gente abrisse um buraco, entrasse nele e fosse cavando até chegar na praia?

- Ai – Kendall bateu a mão na própria testa. – Alguém mais pensou em alguma coisa ?

Ninguém disse nada.

- Logan – Ele disse. – Eu sei que você ta triste.

- E que nós mandamos muito mal – James continuou.

- Mas você é inteligente – Carlos disse. – Tira a gente daqui.

- Por favor – Kendall completou.

Shaya foi até eles trazendo tigelas de almoço.

Logan levantou a cabeça.

- Olha – Ele disse – Se eu pudesse fazer um último pedido agora, eu só queira poder ver a Camille outra vez. Na maior parte do tempo eu fico longe. Sinto falta dela. Eu só queria ir pra casa, ficar com a garota que eu amo e ser feliz. Vocês entendem o que eu quero dizer?

Os garotos olharam para o chão.

- Eu entendo. – Shaya disse.

Eles olharam pra ela.

- Entende ? – Logan perguntou.

- Sim – Ela respondeu. – Eu estou apaixonada por alguém também. Um rapaz de outra tribo. Mas meu pai me proibiu de vê-lo por sermos de aldeias diferentes. Eu sinto a falta dele.

- Então – James disse – Por que queria se casar comigo?

- Porque queria que meu pai acreditasse que eu já o tinha esquecido. Provavelmente depois de me casar com você, eu fugiria.

- Ah. – James respondeu e moveu os ombros como se dissesse " faz todo sentido".

Shaya abriu a jaula.

- Vão, podem ir. Se o meu pai perguntar, vou dizer que conseguiram escapar.

Assim que saiu, Logan se virou para ela com uma expressão de gratidão no rosto.

- Obrigado. –Disse.

Shaya sorriu.

- Apenas siga seu coração. – Ela respondeu.

- Prometo que farei isso. – Ele disse a princesa.E com uma última olhada para trás, se embrenhou na floresta com os outros.

Shaya tinha um olhar triste no rosto enquanto os via partir.

* * *

Só tinha um problema: Eles não sabiam como sair da floresta.

Os quatro garotos já estavam andando pelo que pareceram ser horas e estavam cansados, com fome, com sede e totalmente desgrenhados.

Carlos se sentou em uma pedra.

- Vamos parar um pouquinho, gente? – Pediu

- É, eu não agüento mais levar tabefe desse galhos – Logan disse com as mãos nos joelhos. – Pelo menos as mãos da Camille são macias. E cheirosas. Cara, eu preciso de um banho.

- Banho? – James disse. – Eu preciso de um tratamento de beleza completo. Meu cabelo ta grudento e a minha pele ta cheia de mordida de inseto.

- É pessoal – Kendall suspirou alto. – Estamos completamente perdidos. Sem grana, sem comida e sem sinal de celular no meio desse matagal. Logan, você tem alguma ideia de como podemos fazer pra nos localizar?

- Não. – O gênio disse. – Pra isso, eu precisaria de um mapa,GPS, ou das estrelas. Mas eu não tenho nenhuma dessas coisase ainda não escureceu.- Ele suspirou. – Se ao menos tivéssemos uma bússola..

- Ei – Carlos disse – Eu tenho uma !

- Tem ? – James perguntou.

- É aquele negócio com uma agulha, certo?

- É, você tem ? – Logan repetiu a pergunta de James.

Carlos colocou a mão nos bolsos da calça e tirou de lá embalagens de bolinhos, um chiclete sabor menta, um PSP do Mário e finalmente, uma bússola que parecia muito velha e desgastada com a imagem de um castor.

- Bússola Wonky Donky!

- Há ! Eu não acredito que você ainda guarda isso ! – James sorriu se lembrando do velho objeto que fez parte da sua infância.

- Lembram que o Gustavo disse que eu precisava de mais direção? – Carlos disse – Eu não tiro ela do bolso desde aquele dia! Eu sei ser esperto às vezes.

-Você foi campeão de trilha no Acampamento Wonky Donky. – James disse nostálgico. - Escoteiro um dia, escoteiro sempre!

- Pessoal – Carlos disse se levantando – Me sigam. Nós vamos pra casa !

- É ! – Logan ergueu os braços pra cima. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, ele conseguir sorrir.


	5. Voltando pra casa

Kendall olhou pela janela do avião e viu o sol quente e convidativo da Califórnia. Um vento fresco com cheiro de maresia fazia com que as palmeiras se curvassem, como se estivessem os recebendo em casa. Como era bom estar de volta.

Uma limusine os esperava no LAX ( Aeroporto Internacional de Los Angeles). Quando desceram do avião, Gustavo saiu do carro, usando óculos escuros que escondiam seus olhinhos pequenos.

Os garoto se encolheram, mas ele já estava gritando:

- MAS O QUE FOI QUE ACONTECEU, CÃES ?

Kelly olhou para eles num misto de preocupação e pena.

* * *

Aquele dia não poderia ter terminado de uma maneira mais feliz. Carlos se divertiu contando pra todo mundo como eles haviam se perdido no Havaí, aumentando alguns pontos, como na vez em que contou para as Jennifers como eles quatro tiveram com que lutar contra os homens enormes da tribo para escapar ( até parece) e elas se divertiram com a ingenuidade do garoto em pensar que elas estavam acreditando em tudo o que ele dizia. James se trancou no banheiro e se recusava a sair de lá enquanto seu cabelo não adquirisse o brilho saudável de sempre " MAS EU PRECISO ME ARRUMAR PARA O MEU NOIVADO!" Logan gritava do lado de fora " JAMEEES !"

Kendall se sentou no sofá laranja com Katie e contou para ela o que realmente havia acontecido, sem aumentar nada, e a baixinha ficou impressionada com o fato de terem conseguido escapar tão fácil, mas nem um pouco surpresa no quesito deles terem se metido em mais uma confusão.

No fim do dia, a área de lazer do Palmwoods estava literalmente brilhando com milhares de luzinhas piscando em todos os lugares. A água cintilava, refletindo tudo aquilo , assim como os olhos de Logan.

Ele havia esperado por aquele momento desde aquele dia na Times Square. Sua mão se fechava com força em torno do anel que em breve, estaria no dedo de Camille.

Ela estava esperando por ele na piscina, assim como todo o pessoal do hotel. Camille sorria, o sorriso mais sincero e maravilhoso que Logan já tinha visto e ele achou que de todas as coisas, era ela quem mais brilhava ali.

- Ei. –Ele disse, se aproximando dela sem jeito.

- Oi. – Ela respondeu de volta e olhou para o chão antes de voltar a olhar para ele. Logan percebeu que ela estava se contendo e começou a contar internamente os segundos antes dela desistir. Ela não seria a Camille se não fizesse isso. Simples assim.

Então resolveu facilitar.

- Quer fazer isso de novo? – Ele perguntou como se partilhassem um segredo.

Camille abriu um sorriso. Logan realmente a conhecia muito bem.

- Sim – Ela disse.

Logan guardou a anel no bolso e os dois começaram a se afastar, caminhando em direções opostas até cada um ficar de um lado da piscina. Quando chegaram ao fim, Logan abriu os braços e ela correu em sua direção e todo mundo aplaudiu quando os dois se abraçaram e ele a levantou no alto, fazendo com que seus pés saíssem do chão.

- Casa comigo? – Ele disse em seu ouvido.

- Sim. – Ela sussurrou de volta.

- Promete que não vai me bater toda vez que ficar brava?

Camille levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto segurava uma de suas mãos.

- Eu sei que você adora os meus tapas. – Ela sorriu marota.

Logan colocou a aliança em seu dedo.

- Tem razão – Ele disse. – Eu gosto de tudo em você.

Ele a beijou na testa.

- Eu te amo.

Camille fechou os olhos, quando ele beijou seu cabelo.

- Também amo você. –Ela disse.

- Awwn, Camy ! – A Jennifer loira disse. – Ele quer ser o seu nerd !

Camille riu e seus cachos balançaram seguindo o movimento de seus ombros.

- Awwn, Jenny ! – Ela imitou a amiga. – Mas ele já é !

Logan a abraçou pela cintura.

- Quer me ouvir cantar ? – Ele disse.

- Só se você me beijar.

Ela nem precisou pedir duas vezes.


	6. Amigos pra sempre

Kendall, James e Carlos estavam sentados em uma das mesas, olhando o desenrolar das coisas. Logan e Camille não mudavam mesmo. Às vezes dava até vontade de cantar Hot'd cold quando eles passavam , como uma trilha sonora de filme (Camille com certeza adoraria), mas eles estavam felizes pelo amigo. Os dois eram mais do que perfeitos um pro outro. Era como Ying e Yang, preto e branco, dois opostos que de acordo com as leis da física, se atraem pela eternidade.

- Ei, gente – Logan se sentou com eles. – O que estão fazendo?

- Ah – Kendall disse – Só estávamos observando a sua cara de bobo olhando pra Camille.

Carlos terminou de tomar a vitamina, fazendo aquele barulho irritante com o canudinho.

- Não liga pra isso – Ele disse. – Um dia, eu também vou casar com a Jennifer.

- Ah é? – James riu. – Qual delas?

- Ah, – Carlos deu de ombros – Eu ainda não sei. Mas vai acontecer.

Logan riu.

- Eu não sei porque vocês tem uma visão tão negativa sobre casamento. – Disse.

Os outros três olharam para ele.

- Não é impressão ruim – Kendall disse.

- É que agora você vai ter menos tempo com a gente. – James falou. – E vamos sentir sua falta.

Então era isso? Logan pensou. E então teve vontade de rir. Seus amigos eram uns bobões. Mas eram os melhores.

- Gente – Ele disse – Não vou e afastar de vocês. Camille e eu sovamos oficializar as coisas. Mas vamos continuar sendo os mesmos. Que bobagem! – Ele riu. – Acham mesmo que podem viver sem meus planos geniais? – Brincou.

- Ount ! – Kendall disse e jogou o copo vazio de vitamina na cabeça dele.

Os quatro riram e então suspiraram. A verdade é que as coisas iriam mudar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eles estavam crescendo e era hora de encarar os fatos de que estava chegando o dia em que teriam de cuidar de duas vidas.

Mas a amizade..ah..essa era pra sempre.

- Ei – Carlos disse. – Eu to com a câmera que a gente levou pra viagem aqui no meu bolso. Querem ver as fotos?

-Claro ! – Kendall disse.

- É, pega aí – James se curvou para ver melhor. Logan chegou mais perto.

Carlos ligou a câmera.

- Atenção..em 3,2 e...


	7. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

_Hey, Carlos!_

_Você se lembra de mim? Então, nos trocamos as passagens, que loucura! Mas não tem problema, Los Angeles é o paraíso das compras!Eu e as minhas amigas piramos !_

_Estou te enviando este cartão postal do letreiro de Hollywood ( é, eu sei que você já deve estar cansado de ver todos os dias) , mas é só uma desculpa pra te mandar um oi. Eu sei que você mora no Palmwoods, então mandei entregar aí. Meu endereço de Seatle e meu telefone estão logo abaixo desse recado. Se você voltar aqui um dia desses, podemos ir até o Vitamina da Hora , os lanches do Costela são os melhores!_

_PS: Espero que você e os seus amigos tenham se divertido no Havaí. Mande meus parabéns pro Logan, fiquei sabendo do noivado e tenho certeza de que o casamento será maravilhoso._

_Um beijo, _

_Michelle._

* * *

**N/A****: É isso gente, fim da história. Se vocês pensarem "Mas eu já vi algo parecido com isso em algum lugar", neste caso, qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência. Uma vez, eu e minhas 3 bffs nos reunimos pra** **assistir ao filme " Se beber, não se case" e elas começaram a brincar dizendo que cada uma de nós era um dos** **quatro caras que protagonizam a história ( elas me colocaram pra ser o nerd,haha ). Acontece que uma delas** **foi embora pra muito longe, e escrever essa história baseada nesse filme foi uma forma de me lembrar desse** **dia em que nós quatro nos divertimos juntas.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Até a próxima.**


End file.
